insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
André-Pierre Relationship
This page focuses on the relationship between André Roveston and Pierre Swallowtail. André's View History First Encounter In Party Crasher, André is shown to enter the butterflies house without any regard for his objects, disposition or even friends. He clearly makes himself, not at home, but somewhat similar as he searches the house without question of his own morals, taking the opportunity to scan the environment for anything he believes to be of value. The beetle is shown to be rooting through Pierre's cupboards and drawers, looking on shelves and seemingly trying to take things such as alcohol, precious items or even money. Mid-theft, the two collide due to André's dashing around, Pierre retaliating in an irritated manner. He is shown to be yelling at André for crashing his party, snatching one or two bottles from the beetles arms, André not bothering to get them back as he realises the whole room is now focused on him. People amongst the crowd are heard yelling, calling the beetle names, of which some indicate that they know of his membership in the Beetles. Now somewhat crouched on the ground, André doesn't bother to keep eye contact for long as he is then shown to be leaving, the gang symbol on the back of his jacket becoming the last image Pierre sees before his departure. As A Gang Member As a member of The Black Beetles, André shows little to no hesitation on threatening, verbally abusing or making a fool out of Pierre, yet will not go as far as physical assault like the others may do. However, it is clear that he wants revenge on the other for putting a stop to his theft as he goes on to report him to the rest of the gang, knowing of their capability. However, when re-joining the gang after arguments with the butterfly, André is shown to be careful of what he does towards Pierre, additionally showing actions that he does not wish to inflict pain or torment on the other. This is likely because of the time they had spent together previous, the beetle getting to know the butterfly and becoming apparent friends with him. This is evident when he somewhat regrets informing the gang about the butterfly, anxious about approaching him in the alleyway and remaining behind the others, yet not before trying to have them reassure him that it was only a mere theft they were going to commit. However, they and André himself knew full-well that it was probably going to be more. Further evidence that André's time with Pierre had made the beetle watch out for him even when on opposing sides was when he finally took the lead on Pierre's punishment, telling the other gang members that he himself would take care of Pierre. André later reported back to them that he had done just that, when in reality, he had let Pierre go, yet agreed with him that his renewed membership in The Black Beetles was now just an infiltration, where the beetle would pass messages about their plans to Lebah. This also shows André's concern for the butterfly, asking him to send the bee as meeting up with Pierre was too much of a risk when André was pretending he had been dealt with. Category:Relationships